Of Vampires and Lycans
by 13-Syn-13
Summary: HPxUW x-over. A girl with secrets has a friend who is a little more than she seems. The friend wants the girl and will stop at nothing to get her back where she belongs, even if it means bringing in an even older friend.
1. Introduction of Rita and Syn

Of Vampires and Lycans

Chapter 1 - Introduction of Rita and Syn

Rita Kristen Janson sat in an empty compartment in the Hogwarts Express, staring out the window with a blank look on her face.

Rita was a seventh year student along with the Golden Trio, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. She was tall and pretty with long reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. She wore her Hogwarts robes and was holding something in her hand tightly.

Suddenly, the compartment door opened and Rita's head turned to face the person that dared to enter. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the ones that stepped in and Rita cracked a smile for them.

"Hello, Rita. We were wondering if we could stay in here. Everywhere else is full." Harry said and Rita nodded.

She had to admitt, she had a crush on Harry, but what girl didn't? She just didn't go for the heroic things alone, though, like every other girl on the planet.

"Are you going to say anything or do we have to pretend you are?" Ron asked and Rita smiled again and noticed Hermione gazing curiously at the thing in her hand.

"What's that in your hand, Rita?" Hermione asked and Rita looked down at it and sighed.

She opened her hand and ther was an amulet that looked like a half-moon, the same color and everything.

"An old friend of mine gave it to me a while back, when I was like 5 or so. It takes the shape of the phase of the moon. If there is no moon, it turns black." Rita said and she put the amulet back on its string and put it around her neck.

"Who was that friend?" Harry asked and Rita looked at him.

"Her name is Syn. No one knows her last name, though, except the ones extremely close to her." Rita said and Hermione looked as if she was in deep thought.

"What's she like?" Hermione asked after about five minutes of thought.

"She's. . .uh. . .well, tall, thin, friendly to the people close to her. She's a good friend of mine." Rita said and she looked like she was a little scared.

'I've said to much. What if she never forgives me?' Rita thought, looking horrified at the thought.

After that, Rita fell silent and didn't talk for the rest of the train ride. She was scared.

Suddenly, the train stopped an the lights went out. Some girls up in front screamed and Rita looked up, shocked.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Rita got out their wands, but Rita was more nervous than they were. She hadn't been through the stuff that they had.

A high-pitched roar caught everyone's attention and Rita screamed.

"They've come for me! Let me out!" She yelled and the Golden Trio got out of her way as she opened the compartment door and ran out into the hallway.

Tall wolf-like creatures were in the hallway and Rita could hear them on the roof as well. Rita stopped in front of one of them and it stepped aside. Rita ran passed the creature and ran into another one behind it.

Rita fell to the floor and looked up at the creature as it turned out to be a normal human, or so it looked.

"Syn!" Rita gasped and the woman lent her a hand and helped her up.

"Yes, child. We have come back for you. Come!" Syn said, but leather-clad figures appeared in the hallway, shooting the creatures and Syn was hit three times.

"Syn!" Rita yelled as the woman fell to the ground.

Syn gasped as the silver rushed through her veins and grabbed at Rita's robes. Syn pulled the shocked Rita down and the girl watched as her eyes turned cobalt blue and the white part of her eyes turned black. She, also, noticed that Syn's teeth were sharp and she gulped, knowing something was going to happen.

Syn pulled at the collar of Rita's robes and shirt and she dug her teeth into her shoulder. Rita cried out when this happened and she grabbed at the back of Syn's jacket, trying to make her stop.

Suddenly, Syn was pulled away from the girl, weakened. The man that held her cast a worried glance at Rita and opened a compartment door, that just happened to hold Draco Malfoy and his flunkies.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Malfoy yelled before he looked up and saw the big man holding the woman, who was still gasping, trying to survive the silver intake.

The man opened the window and threw the woman out and closed it back without taking another glance at her and he left the compartment.

"Syn!" Rita yelled running into the compartment and opening the window, only to see that her best friend was laying on the ground with blood coming out of her nose and her left leg bent under her body. "No! Syn!"

Rita ran back out of the compartment and began to cry as the train was rid of all the creatures. Rita ran back to her compartment and curled up in the corner, hugging her legs to her chest and crying her eyes out.

Rita pulled out her amulet and grasped it tightly as she mourned the loss of her best friend in the world.

Before long, everyone was calmed down, except for Rita, that is, and the train was going again, but the leather-clad people were still on the train with their guns at the ready.

"She can't be dead. She can't be." Rita whispered over and over and Harry put his hand on the girl's shoulder.


	2. Syn's Regeneration

Of Vampires and Lycans 

Chapter 2 - Syn's Regeneration

Syn lay on the ground as the train pulled away from her. She stared up at the cloudy darkening sky blankly.

She heard footsteps, but was too out of it to do anything, like move. The silver was still visible under her skin and she was close to passing out.

"Raze, do you think this is who I think it is?" Said a male voice.

"Syn?" Said a deeper ,ale voice that Syn knew all too well.

"Raze?" She choked out, before coughing.

Syn was picked up and she passed out in the arms of the man holding her. Raze looked down at her and had a concerned look on his face. Raze knew her to be one of the most powerful Lycan leaders ever, besides Lucian, anyway.

Raze looked at the man beside him, which was Taylor, one of the Lycans with a bad temper. He was worried that he might not know her reputation and try to fight. He was that way with all new comers.

Raze carried the fallen Lycan to their hideout and many of the Lycans watched as he passed, some not recognizing her, but some did and kept their distance.

He carried her to a table, like the one Michael was straped to, and set her down. He stepped back and just looked at her for a second, it wasn't everyday that he got to gaze upon a legendary Lycan.

"Raze? What are you doing?" Another male voice said as a man stepped in that every Lycan knew.

"I brought someone that needs help, Lucian." He replied, still gazing at the hurt Lycan.

Lucian turned his attention to Syn and gasped. He walked over the the table, slowly, and watched as Syn's head turned to the side, her eyes still closed.

"Get someone in her to extract the silver from her bloodstream. Now!" Lucian said, trailing his fingers over the silver pulsing veins in her face. "Didn't think I'd get to see you again, old friend." He whispered.

Elsewhere. . .

Rita scanned the crowd, tears still in her eyes. She sat at the Gryffindor table, staring at plate of food in front of her.

'I can't believe she's gone! She can't be dead!' Rita said in her mind.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up from his place at the table and got everyone's attention quickly.

"Hello, old and new students. Welcome to another year of learning at Hogwarts. I have a few anouncements to make. First of all, let us welcome back everyone's favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin." The headmaster said and everyone clapped as Lupin stood and sat down again, blushing, slightly. "Second, I have been requested to have guards set up for the safety of the students." This caused many groans. "Not dementors this time, but vampires. They have been trained to only drink the blood of animals and will not harm any one of you, so don't be afraid. I request that all students have an escort before going out onto the grounds, because many dangerous creatures are on the loose. Now, you may finish eating."

No one there was paying her any attention and she was glad. Her shoulder burned, but it didn't bring her out of her discouraging thoughts.

'Why did she bite me? I know she was wanting me to come back to hide with her in her pack, but why bite me?' Rita thought, noticing that the hairs on the back of her neck were raised, someone was behind her.

Rita gazed over her shoulder and saw one of the professors behind her, Professor Lupin. He had come back to teach after much begging from the students and Dumbledore.

"Rita, you are wanted in the hospital wing. I'll take you." Lupin said and Rita nodded, getting up and following her favorite teacher to the hospital wing.

"Why do they want to see me?" Rita asked, when they were close to their destination and Lupin looked at her, a little worried.

"It concerns that bite you recieved on the train ride over." Was all Lupin would say.

"Oh?" Rita said, stepping up to the door of the hospital wing. "I'll see ya later, I guess, Professor." She said as she stepped inside.

Madam Pomfrey rushed by, murmuring under her breath. She, finally, noticed Rita and 'tsk'ed.

"Hop on that table. They'll be here in a minute." The nurse said and Rita shrugged and got on the table like she was told as the nurse rushed off to do whatever.

'What did she mean by they?' Rita wondered.

After a while, the hair on Rita's neck was standing on end and she was getting tense.Rita looked up and gazed over her shoulder. There stood the same leather-clad man from before and Rita got mad.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Rita hissed as he examined her shoulder.

"I'm making sure that Lycan didn't pass on any diseases to you when she bite you." He replied as he got out a syringe, pulling at Rita's collar.

"Let me go!" Rita yelled, but the man wouldn't.

"You're lucky she didn't kill you, Rita. Lycans are known to only stalk humans for food." He said, sticking the needle into the girl's shoulder, making her hiss. "I'm Kahn, by the way."

"I don't care who you are." Rita replied and the needle was pulled out after he had drawn the blood he needed. "You killed my friend!"

"Friend?" Kahn asked, studying the girl's rigid figure. "Rita, that Lycan is one of the most powerful of their kind. She has killed our kind without mercy and only cares about humans when it has to do with food."

"You're wrong! he told me that digging into the past is forbidden in the vampire coven, but if you'd known what drove her to rebel against you, then you would hate being a vampire!" Rita said and she swung and elbow back and hit Kahn in the gut.

The girl jumped off the table and ran out of the hospital wing, crying once more.

Back with Syn. . .

Syn groaned as she woke at last. She felt someone's fingers brushing a stray strand of hair from her face and she, slowly opened her hazel brown eyes eyes.

"Nice to see you're awake, Syn. Thought you were dead." Said a male voice that she knew but couldn't place at the moment.

"Where am I?" Syn asked, trying to get her vision to focus.

"You're in my den. Syn, where is your pack?" Said the male voice and she, finally, got her vision to focus to where she could, finally, see the man she spoke to and she gasped.

"Lucian, is that you?" Syn asked, the grogginess not wavering, yet.

Lucian nodded and smiled at her. The two had been best friends since Lucian had bitten her. She didn't like him at first because he had bit her, but the two got to know each other and became close friends.

"Where is your pack? They should be searching for you." Lucian stated and Syn nodded.

"Yeah, they should. If they're not, I'm going to bring a world of hurt down on them when I get back." Syn said and Lucian laughed. "Could you help me up?"

Lucian took hold of her arm and helped the Lycan sit up. Syn rubbed a sore spot of her arm and looked around. She was in a den similar to the one that the vampires invaded.

She, finally, looked at Lucian and noticed that he was looking toward the floor with a strange look on his face, like he was in deep thought.

He, finally, looked up and stared into her eyes.

"Syn, what are you after?" Lucian asked and Syn looked shocked and looked down at the floor.

'How am I going to answer this?' She asked herself mentally.


	3. Syn's Confession

Of Vampires and Lycans 

Chapter 3 - Syn's Confession

"What are you after?" Lucian repeated and Syn gulped.

"Nothing you'd be interested in, Lucian." Syn replied, looking down and clasping her hands, tightly.

"I'll only know that if you tell me what it is." Lucian told her and she nodded.

"I'm. . .after a girl that. . .I don't know! She reminds me of me when I was younger, you know? I want to help her, but her parents called in the Death Dealers and I was nearly killed." Syn said and then she whispered. "I was so close. So close."

((Flashback))

Syn was only about 24-years-old, lying on the floor with blood trickling out of her nose. She was wearing rags and felt like dying. She had been horribly beaten by her Vampire captors.

"Syn?!" She a male voce choke out, then, she heard rushed footsteps coming closer.

The man knelt down beside her and picked her up, laying her head in his lap.

"What happened?" He asked and Syn, slowly, opened her eyes.

"Viktor disagreed with the way I addressed him. He'll kill me, Lucian, I just know it!" She choked out, worriedly.

"Not as long as I'm around, he won't." Lucian hissed and he pulled her up into a sitting position.

Lucian tugged her collar to one side and looked up at the window. Outside, the full moon rose in the night sky. He, painfully, began to change and Syn listen in pain as he groaned.

Once his transformation was over, Syn felt the Lycan chest on her back and she tensed up a bit, knowing he was going to do something to her.

He did, he bit her, making her cry out in pain all over again. Blood poured out from between his teeth as he dug his fangs into her.

Syn's eyes began to slide closed, once more, and she passed out before he unclenched his jaws around her shoulder.

((End Flashback))

"Why are they so cruel?" Syn whispered and Lucian looked at her, also, remembering what had happened that day so long ago.

"I don't know, but you didn't deserve what they did to you. You didn't even need to be there." Lucian said and Syn nodded, looking lost.

"You didn't either. No Lycan deserves the cruelty of the Vampires. Even Sonja didn't deserve what she got." Syn whispered and Lucian's face darkened.

Syn looked up at her sire and looked down, quickly. She could see the longing on his face. She shouldn't have mentioned Sonja.

"I'm sorry." Syn whispered and Lucian, finally, looked her in the eye.

Lucian could see that she was scared and felt alone. It was the scarred look he tried to rid her of, but knew he wouldn't succeed.

"Don't worry yourself over it. What's done is done and there's nothing we can do about it." Lucian said and Syn looked down at the floor. "Why are you after this girl?" He whispered and she closed her eye, squeezing them shut.

"She's too much like me. Her family is abusive! She came to me and I want to help her. No one wil stop me from getting this girl back where she belongs." Syn said and she opened her eyes, revealing a new fire in them. "The Death Dealers will all die out before I let Rita down!"

Elsewhere. . .

Rita was in bed, trying to sleep without being plagued by the nightmares of Syn's past. She hated having to live with the horror of Syn's life. It was awful.

Syn was beaten and tortured by the Vampires and knew that she would die sooner or later.

'But why now?! After so long why did she have to go now?! She was trying to help me! I was going to live with her, be part of her pack!' Rita screamed in her mind.

Syn was a human captive of the Vampires when she was younger. Her whole family was, but they were killed shortly after Syn was turned into a Lycan. The Vampires were furious about the fact that she had been turned by a Lycan and hurt her even more.

"Syn is stronger than that. She must be alive." Rita whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

In the library. . .

Hermione was in the library, looking through random books, Invisibility Cloak clasped around her.

'Where have I heard the name 'Syn' before?' She asked herself as she flipped through a book. 'Aha! There it is!'

'Syn was one of the most powerful Lycans, werewolves, of the century. Her sire, Lucian, was of equal power, if not more powerful than this Lycan. Syn was a prisoner of the Vampyres, as was Lucian. Lucian made her when the two were in Vampyre captivity. She rebeled against the Vampyres after the Vampyre leader, Viktor, had killed his own daughter, Sonja, who was carrying Lucian's baby.' Hermione read and she looked saddened afterward.

'How horrible. Viktor killed his own daughter.' Hermionethought and she put the book away and went back to Gryffindor tower.

Back with Lucian and Syn. . .

Syn stood up and put her jacket back on. She had a determined look on her pale face and she was ready to rip off the face of the first Vampire she saw.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lucian asked, getting up from his spot, looking at his fledgling quizzically.

"I'm going to get Rita and either come back here, or go back to my pack." Syn said, pulling her gloves on.

"I'm coming with you. I won't have you get hurt again and possibly die!" Lucian said, grabbing her arm nd she turned to look at him.

He was sincere, she could tell. He wanted to help her, but she didn't know why.

"Why do you want to help me?" Syn asked and Lucian let her go.

"Because no one deserves to be hurt like you were. If it's as bad as you said, I don't want this girl around the Vampires. They more than likely know that it was you that is after her." Lucian replied and Syn nodded.

"They do. One threw me out of the train window and left me to die, but there was some regret in his face. Like he didn't want to do it, but had to." Syn said. "I just hope we get there before anymore Vampires decide to arrive."


	4. Full Moon Pt 1

Of Vampires and Lycans

Chapter 4 - The Full Moon Pt. 1

Rita sat in Transfiguration with her head of house lecturing them about Animagus's once more. She felt sick and was about ready to vomit.

"Miss Janson, are you feeling alright?" Professor McGonagall asked, looking a bit worried.

"No, not really." Rita replied, holding her stomach.

"Go on to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey will take care of you." The woman said and Rita got up and, slowly, walked out of the room.

Rita kept near the wall as she made her way to the hospital wing, fearing she'd fall.

Once she reached the hospital wing, she walked in and saw Lupin laying on one of the beds, looking a little sick, like her.

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office when she heard the door open and she came up to Rita.

"What is it?" The nurse asked and Rita looked at her.

"I'm not feeling real well and Professor McGonagall sent me here." Rita said in a low voice.

"Oh, you're the one that got bit by that animal aren't you? Well, lay down. I'll be back in a minute." Madam Pomfrey said and she went back inside her office.

Rita sat down on the bed and grimaced.

"She's not an animal." Rita whispered and she had images come before her eyes. "She's coming for me."

"Who's coming for you?" Asked a male voice and Rita looked back at the bed where Lupin lay and saw him sitting up with a very pale face.

"Uh. . .well. . .I share the thoughts of the one who bit me. I heard her say in her mind that she was going to come here to get me." Rita said and Lupin nodded.

"She was probably trying to tell you that if she cares about you as much as you say in your rants about her not being a blood-thirsty animal." Lupin said, smiling, and he got up and walked over to her bed, sitting down next to the new werewolf.

"Well, she's not. She may be immortal, but she's still human when it comes to her heart and soul." Rita said and Lupin nodded, glad that someone besides Harry, Ron, Hermine, and most of the Order believed that werewolves weren't all that bad.

"I agree that werewolves have heart." He said, looking down.

"Well, you have to. You are a werewolf." Rita said, smiling.

--Lycan! Miss I-know-everything.-- Said an amused voice in her head.

--Syn?!--Rita asked, a shocked expression on her head.

--That's it baby doll.-- Syn replied, a knowing smirk on her face as she made her way toward her goal.

--This is so cool!-- Rita said and Syn began to laugh.

"Rita? Hello? Is anyone in there?" Lupin asked and Rita blinked for a minute.

"Wha--?" Rita said and she snapped out of it.

The girl looked at Lupin and blinked a few more times.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Rita smiled.

"I just found out that Syn and me can transmit our thoughts to each other like we're talking telepathically." Rita said, smiling big.

--I can do that with Lucian when I want too.-- Syn said and Rita looked puzzled.

--Lucian? Destructive Lycan leader Lucian?-- Rita asked and Syn laughed.

--Not as "destructive" as me when I get to that castle.-- Syn said, darkly, and Rita frowned.

"I have the feeling Syn might hurt somebody if I don't go to her." Rita said and Lupin nodded.

"The older, more powerful werewolves will stop at nothing to get what they want if they've had a rough past and it relates to it." Lupin said and Rita looked him in the eye, surprised.

"They do?" She asked and he nodded.

"How old is this 'Syn'?" He asked and she thought for a minute.

--550.-- Syn answered without much emotion to it.

"She's 550-years-old. Pretty old to look so young." Rita said, smirking as her sire growled.

"Well, some Immortals have the ability to look the same age as they were bitten, or changed." Lupin said, looking a little sad. "But not all of them do."

"You mean, you have to age?" Rita asked and she could tell that Syn was listening too.

"Afraid so." Lupin replied, rubbing a spot on his arm.

--I'm bored. Lucian's stopped talking to me and went off with Raze to do something. Also, everyone's afraid of me because I'm a Lycan elder and am legendary. So they won't talk to me, the meanies.-- Syn said and Rita burst out laughing.

--You sounded like a little kid talkin' about bullies!-- Rita said, laughing her head off.

--So?-- Syn said, defensively.

"She's so weird." Rita whispered as she tried to quit laughing.

"What'd she do now?" Lupin asked, an amused look on his face.

"She's talking like a kid that's being bullied! The other Lycans won't talk to her because she's an elder and they're afraid of her, so she's mad." Rita said as she quit laughing, wiping a tear from her eye. "I think she annoyed Lucian into not talking to her." She whispered to Lupin and he began to laugh.

--Hmph!-- Syn grunted and Rita could just see her crossing her arms. 


	5. Full Moon Pt 2

Of Vampires and Lycans

Chapter 5 - The Full Moon Pt. 2

Syn crouched down in a corned of the dark cave the pack had decided to inhabit for the night and she growled as a couple of younger Lycans looked at her. They looked away pretty fast.

"Syn?" She heard Lucian call, but she didn't move.

Syn didn't want these Lycans anywhere near her at the moment. She could feel her fledgling's heart racing, her pain as Rita gazed out into the night sky.

"Syn?" She heard Lucian repeat, but he was closer this time. "Syn?"

She felt him close his hand around her shoulder and she looked up at him, ready to rip somebody's face off.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Lucian asked and Syn nodded. "That's the exact way I felt when you first changed. You have a strong bond with her, as do I with you."

Syn pulled him closer to her and got close to his ear.

"I so hate you for this!" Syn hissed to him and her body convulsed and her eyes changed to their cobalt blue and black.

She let him go and groaned as the change took place. She took a sideways glance at him and saw him convulsing, as well.

'You have a strong bond with her, as do I with you.' She remembered him saying and she found his head and grabbed it, making him squeeze back as the two changed painfully.

Once the change was over, most of the pack was looking at the two and Syn growled viciously at them. Pierce took this as his chance to pick a fight with some real competition.

Pierce transformed and came forward, growling. Syn got up from the floor, as did Lucian, and the female Lycan bared her stained yellow fangs.

Syn stepped forward and Pierce lashed out at her, making the female step back and bark at him.

Lucian grunted and stepped in front of Syn, facing Pierce. He growled and Pierce backed up, sensing the anger coming from the Lycan leader.

With Rita. . .

Rita lay on the ground in the Forbidden Forest, different parts of her body still healing from the painful experience.

'How does she handle it?' Rita asked herself.

--Very carefully, kid.-- She heard in her head. --You're lucky I'm not closer to you. I'm ready to rip you apart for putting me through that pain again. I haven't felt it that bad since I first changed.--

--I'm sorry, Syn! How come you felt it, too?-- Rita asked.

--We have such a strong bond that I change with you on your first time. Lucian changed with me, because he has that bond with me.-- Syn replied, panting.

--From what I've heard about him, you two would make a good couple.-- Rita said with a wolf smirk.

--Very funny, Ritsy.-- Syn grunted, knowing it wouldn't happen.

--Whatever, Syndrome.-- Rita said and Syn grunted again.

Hermione. . .

"She's out in the forest, right now, probably already changed into a full fledged Lycan." Hermione whispered as Harry and Ron listened.

"Are you sure, 'Mione?" Ron asked, taking a side glance at Harry.

"Yes! Didn't you see how awful she looked during Transfiguration? Or that bite mark on her shoulder when we were on the train?" Hermione asked and the two nodded. "Put it together! She's a Lycan, a werewolf, like Professor Lupin, only a bit worse."

"Why is she worse than Lupin?" Harry asked and Ron nodded.

"Because she was bitten by a Lycan elder, the most powerful of their kind. Being bitten by an elder, or a powerful Lycan, gives you more power than you would get from being bitten by a fledgling to one of those." Hermione explained and Harry and Ron nodded. "Lycans are deathly allergic to silver and those Vampires have silver nitrate bullets."

"How do you know this?" Ron asked and she looked at him.

"I picked one of the remainders of the bullets out of a tree after their target practice. The silver is in liquid form so if the Lycans are shot with it, the silver goes straight into the bloodstream. No way to get it out unless you had magic or advanced medical equipment." Hermione explained and Harry nodded.

"I hope Rita isn't shot, she's our friend." Harry said and they all nodded.

"Wait, who is this Lycan elder, that bit her, in the first place?" Ron asked.

"Syn. She was a victim of the cruelty of the Vampires. Her sire, Lucian, is the oldest and most powerful of their kind and will stop at nothing to make sure she is protected. In some of the history books, it had them down as potential mates, but they never found any offspring." Hermione said and she glanced around the room before continuing. "I think it's possible, but not that possible at the same time. Lucian was in love with the Vampire daughter of the most powerful Vampire around, Viktor. Viktor killed his daughter because she loved a Lycan and was carrying Lucian's child. He feared a blending of the species."

Hermione took a long look at the two in front of her and noticed their blank looks.

"What about Syn?" Ron asked.

"I'm getting to that." Hermione said, looking irritated. "Syn was never known to have a mate and had even disappeared off the feeding circuit for a while. She had a pretty long fast, too. About a century and a half's worth."

"That's a long time to go without eating." Ron said, opened mouth by the comment.

"Yes, and she should be pretty hungry by now. Unless, she had someone bring her food to her." Hermione suggested and she shrugged.

"What if they do have kids somewhere out there?" Harry asked.

"If they do, I think it would be Rita, seeing as how Syn went out of her way to bit her. Rita's transformating genes could have been blocked somehow to keep her from transforming." Hermione stated.

"That makes sense, but why do that?" Ron said.

"To keep one of the most powerful Lycans ever from rearing her head and baring her fangs." Hermione said and Harry and Ron nodded again, getting up from the couch they were sitting on. "Now all we have to do is keep the Vampires from hurting her, or Syn and Lucian will rip off more than a few faces." 


End file.
